


【盾冬】我的出租男友

by toJoycee9



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toJoycee9/pseuds/toJoycee9
Summary: 巴基第一人称叙述，冬和叉叔分手之后看到了租男友的广告，出于好奇和闲的无聊，就通过中介找到了盾，盾是个警察，离异无孩，工作很忙没空恋爱，于是选择快餐式约会，一次出租男友行为变成了一次相亲。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

1

如果不是娜塔莎提醒我，我还不知道布洛克已经把自己的Facebook状态改成了“单身”，我看着娜塔莎发来的截图，心里百感交集，刚认识布洛克的时候他问我用不用脸书，我记得自己非常不屑地回答他：“不，我不用那劳什子，约炮我都是上Grindr。”

三分钟前我刚向我的上司发送了申请辞职的邮件，因为我跟同事吐槽他欺骗客户，而我的好同事把聊天记录发给了他，我等了三天，他都没有主动找我，今天我终于沉不住气了，我知道他想逼我主动辞职，这样他就不用给我发遣散费，于是我在辞职信里写：承蒙厚爱，我想滚蛋。

我打电话给布洛克，我问他你要单身给谁看，布洛克在电话里支支吾吾的，他说：“亲爱的，不是你想的那样，我妈妈前两天在视奸我的脸书，你知道她不同意我们交往。”

这个谎言未免有些拙劣，于是我问他：“你是不是顺便还改了性取向，删掉了跟别人的撩骚记录？”

布洛克说：“是的，认识你之后我就没上过Facebook，为了不让我妈看到那些记录我还找回了密码，你知道我之前绑定的邮箱很久不用了所以我……”

“布洛克·朗姆洛，你知道你每次撒谎的时候总是会刻意地把所有的细枝末节都说一遍吗？”我打断了他的表演，电话那头沉默了五秒钟然后挂断了，我收到一条新消息，是娜塔莎的，她问我，要不要看布洛克和别人的互动。

我叹了一口气，跟娜塔莎说算了吧，然后给布洛克发短信，我说：承蒙厚爱，我想分手。

这一天我意识到自己又失恋又失业，去超市里买了一堆垃圾食品和酒精饮料打算回家宅上一个星期把游戏打通关，路过我家楼下的麦当劳买了一个吉士汉堡边走边啃。进到公寓电梯的时候遇上邻居出门遛狗回来，那只公金毛流着口水直勾勾地盯着我手里的汉堡，我看着它，故意吃得非常投入仿佛在拍中华小当家，金毛的口水啪嗒啪嗒滴在它的胸毛上，我得意地抬起头发现狗主人正用异样的眼光看着我。

人无聊的时候就是跟狗也要较劲。

我回到家打开电脑，游戏玩了两圈注意力无法集中，一直在坑队友，最后还是点开了pornhub，一个广告突然吸引了我的注意：

出租男友，物美价优，诚信经营，收费透明。

我点进去出现一个聊天页面，客服问我想要什么样的男朋友，我问你们这什么价位，客服说：“普通的一小时两百刀，10%中介费，剩下的就给男朋友。”

我心想贵倒是有点贵，但一个小时应该也够了，于是我问客服能有些什么服务项目，客服说：“逛街、吃饭、看电影、陪聊天，也可以出席家庭聚会、前任婚礼，产生额外费用买家承担。”

“没了？”我问。

“请问您还想要什么服务？”

我以为他会回答我捆绑、女装、角色扮演和冰火两重天。

有点尴尬。

于是我说：“这些服务，一个小时远远不够啊，这一趟下来不少钱呢，你们还缺人吗？”

过了好一会儿客服回我：“我们脸书上联系吧。”

2

我启用了尘封已久的账号，看着“客服”发给我的评级表，上面写着高端男友500刀一小时，我默默地点起一根烟，问他怎样才叫“高端”，他说：“看脸。”

于是我发了一张自己的照片给他，带腹肌出境的那种，问他够不够高端，他回：“最多给你开350，你这样的没什么市场。”

我差点一口老血喷出来，第一次知道自己没有市场，我一点也不挫败，我就是觉得很愤怒，我说你知道我是双插头吗，我还能没有市场？

对方说：“你也别不信，大数据说了算，在pornhub上评分最高的视频都是青涩的男学生，男模已经过时了，而且你看上去也不是那种不可多得的纯1。”

我说：“去你姥姥的，别跟我这班门弄斧，pornhub上评分最高的明明是猛男自慰，你以为还有多少人约得动炮，都是找人一起自撸好吗？”

对方说：“你知道都是什么人比较有钱吗？大老板一般喜欢两种人，一种就是猛男，魁梧糙汉，不需要什么文化，只要能撕开他们的高级西装把他们按在墙上操就行，还有一种就是青涩男学生，白纸一张，任凭你教给他们四十八式，还能给他们灌输自己的思想，你觉得你属于哪种？”

我想了想，这不是有钱人的喜好，这根本就是所有人的喜好。

我问：“你不是不提供这些服务的吗，怎么聊着聊着又聊到床上去了？”

中介说：“不是我要聊，是客户最后总是会跟我们的男孩子聊到床上去，你懂的，大家都是gay，见了面不上床总是有些尴尬。”

人间真实，我说：“你赶紧给我介绍生意吧，我刚失业，这个月账单还不起了。”

对方发给我一张非常详细的调查问卷，里面包含我对客户的年龄、型号、所在地的要求，还有职业喜好、服务时长、常规可接受的服务内容等，填好之后他发给我一张图片，是他筛选出来的适合我的客户信息，我打开一看就失声了。

半晌我问他：“你真的不是在帮我相亲？”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯，职业警察，32岁，想约在周末的时间一起喝咖啡。

我的眉头皱起来，喝咖啡可喝不了一个小时，中介非常好心地教我：“一般这种比较好相处的，你可以提别的要求，比如逛逛街买买东西，一起吃个晚饭，时间就长了，还有可能发展成熟客。”

我问他：“万一要我陪睡怎么办？”

中介说：“我们合同里会写得很清楚，没有沟通好的行程是绝对不允许发生的，你有权拒绝他的要求。”

我看着照片上金发碧眼的男人，心说陪睡也是可以的，不额外收钱的那种。

这时候娜塔莎又给我发信息了，她说詹姆斯我知道你可能不太想听到有关朗姆洛的事情，但是这家伙刚刚删掉了脸书上所有的动态然后说自己要结婚了，跟一个女人。

娜塔莎发来的合影里面，那个被朗姆洛搂在怀里的女人长着深褐色的头发和厚嘴唇，以及西西里岛上晒出来的小麦色皮肤，一眼就知道是个意大利女人，这让我想到布洛克那个恐同还种搞族歧视的老妈，当年娜塔莎刚得知我跟布洛克在一起的时候意味深长地说：“意大利男人啊，出艺术家，也出人渣。”

干你娘的意大利人，老子要去泡男人了。

3

史蒂夫跟我约在一家露天的咖啡店见面，我出门之前至少捯饬了一个小时，因为最近熬夜打游戏喝大酒，整个人呈现一种病入膏肓的状态，我基本上把我仅有的几样化妆品都抹在了脸上，但仍然遮不住自己优秀的黑眼圈。我试过了衣橱里所有的骚气西装，最后还是选了最保守的黑色衬衫、黑色夹克和黑色裤子，一水的黑色，除了银色袖扣和宝蓝色耳钉，我想这样可以让自己看起来像个高级的小婊子。

第一次见到史蒂夫的时候他看上去像从六十年代的好莱坞画报里走出来的男明星，穿着蓝白格子衬衫和棕色皮夹克，简直……太土了。这种品味让我在那一刻怀疑他到底是不是个基佬。

他看见了我，站起来跟我握手，他说：“你好，我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你叫我史蒂夫就可以了，我在东二区做警察，很高兴认识你。”

自从我上大学以来就没在gay圈遇到过打招呼还会站起来跟你握手的，这让我有些紧张，也开始一板一眼地介绍自己：“我叫詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，我的朋友们都叫我詹姆斯，我之前在一个律所工作，前两天刚辞职，因为跟老板闹得有些不愉快……”

“巴恩斯先生，其实你不用把你的信息介绍得这么详细，我以为你们都用的假名字……”

“哦，是吗？还可以用假名字？中介没有告诉我呀？”

史蒂夫笑了，他笑死来简直该死的好看，我整个人都轻飘飘的，他说：“我听说你们这些男孩子都不是用的真名字，结果我就遇到了你，说真的，你挺让我惊讶的，你居然连中间名都告诉我了。”

我头一次被穿着我爸那样衣服的男人夸到脸红，我说：“这都赖你，你让我觉得自己像在被面试，嗨，警察叔叔，你下一秒是不是就要拿出小手铐了？”

史蒂夫被我逗得不停地笑，他的眼睛弯成两道细细的月牙，他说：“通常休假的时候我不会带手铐出门，巴恩斯先生，你真的很幽默。”

“所以我们真的是来聊天的？拜托啦，让我有点服务的感觉好吗？”

大部分男人在见你第一面的时候就会判断你是不是他的猎物，如果是，他总会想方设法把你骗上床，我对于史蒂夫就是这样，可史蒂夫并不是一般男人，所以他并没有接住我的招，而是非常客气地对我说：“我们可以一起去逛商场、看电影，由你来定，我更喜欢满足别人的要求。”

于是那天他真就陪我逛了一个小时的街，期间我看中了一件衬衫，还是他坚持花钱给我买下来的，并且提议晚上请我吃一家他很喜欢的意大利餐厅，我直言前男友是意大利人所以say no，他笑着改口，说去吃披萨。

史蒂夫告诉我他结过一次婚，跟女人，没有小孩，我立刻打断他说：“我知道，你就是那种结了婚才发现自己是gay的吧，我就猜是这样。”

史蒂夫默默地看了我一会儿，然后摇头：“不是的，我是Bi，我离婚也不是因为男人。我是个警察，最忙的时候连续工作了40个小时没有给家里打过电话。”

说到这史蒂夫叹了一口气，我停下手里的刀叉看着他，听见他接着说：“我几乎把所有的财产都给我前妻了，她现在有了新的家庭，我没有再联系过她。”

我没料到会是这么个情况，咬着叉子嘀咕：“所以这就是你租男朋友的原因吗？”

史蒂夫点点头：“算是吧，我现在生活还是很充实，我想如非必要我应该不会进入一段稳定的长期关系里。”

我现在想来当时的自己应该是有些失落的，但是那个时候我一心馋他的身子，想点一杯威士忌来助助兴，没想到史蒂夫真的只点了一杯，我问他：“你不喝吗？”

他笑着摆摆手：“我戒酒了。”

结果一顿饭下来只有我一个人喝得飘飘然的，站在路口的时候油然而生一种茫然的感觉，史蒂夫说想送我回家，我带他坐上公交车，挨着窗口，晚风吹得我想掉眼泪。史蒂夫突然说：“你钱包给我一下。”

我立马意识到他打算给钱了，赶紧说：“不用了，你今天为我买了衣服还请我吃饭，再说我也挺开心的。”

但是史蒂夫很坚持，他说：“这是合同里写好的，谢谢你陪我这么长时间，我的生活里很少出现新的朋友了。”

最后我还是把钱包给了他，等到了我家门口的时候史蒂夫陪我下车，他把钱包还给我，说：“我就不送你上去了，你早点休息。”

我问他：“我还能再联系你吗？”

他说：“你可以给我发信息，但是我可能没法及时回复你。”

我盯着他湿润的嘴唇，酒精在我的血管里作祟，我忍不住说：“你真好看。”

史蒂夫的脸微微地红了，他说：“你也是，巴基。”

这是他第一次叫我巴基，在此之前没有其他人这样称呼过我，我打开自己的钱包，发现压在几张钞票上面的是一个海绵宝宝的钥匙扣，那是他在给我付钱买衬衫的时候店家送的纪念品，我忍不住扑哧一声笑了出来。


	2. Chapter 2

4

在这之后的一个星期我几乎每天都给史蒂夫发消息，我对他说那天谢谢你照顾我，改天我也请你吃饭吧，过了差不多10个小时之后他回：不客气，想吃什么你来定，最近比较忙，我尽量腾出时间。我在凌晨一点给他留言：我工作没了，前男友骗女人结婚去了，你迷信么，最近是不是应该找人算算塔罗？到了第二天的凌晨他才回我：早睡早起多运动，别打游戏少喝酒，不要让自己陷在不好的情绪里。

我俩就像生活在不同时区里一样，即时通讯聊出了飞鸽传书的感觉，还是那种迷路的鸽子，我憋了一肚子的骚话愣是找不到一个在线的大活人来对付，就这么不咸不淡地聊了半个月，我还是没找到什么正经工作，看上的男人也一点进展都没有，我有点别憋不住了，我对史蒂夫说：“账单快还不起了，你能再给我提供一次服务你的机会吗？”

第二天早上六点，我刚结束一夜的开黑躺下，史蒂夫连发七八条讯息过来，他说话很客气，上来先跟我道歉，因为最近都没能及时回复我的信息，然后告诉我他非常愿意跟我交朋友，作为朋友他可以直接把钱借给我，等找到工作还给他，不用再谈什么服务的事情了。

我看着手机上的几行讯息苦笑了一下，然后对他说：“我最后一份可以赚钱的营生也没有了，这下金主变债主了。”

史蒂夫问我：“你不想还呀？”

非常地一针见血。

我说我最近宅在家里省吃俭用，眼见着银行卡里的数字越来越小，投出去的简历没有一个回复的，我现在主要的赚钱渠道就是转手前男友送的礼物，虽然我恨他恨得牙痒痒，但是如果他这时候能把我以前送给他的礼物还给我，我保证再不偷偷诅咒他，我太惨了，有时候一下子情绪上来了，想喝点酒还要找朋友蹭，罗杰斯警官，你神通广大，你们警察局管不管心理咨询和下岗再就业啊？

我这一通牢骚发出去，过了一会儿史蒂夫回复我：我刚晨跑结束，要不我们约个早饭吧？

老天爷，对他来说这是一天的开始，而我已经洗洗睡了。可是这家伙难得有空，下一次能见到活人还不知道猴年马月。我一咬牙，对他说没问题，我半小时到，然后呲溜一下爬起来，冲了一把冷水澡，给自己灌了一杯咖啡就出门了。

史蒂夫是一套T恤运动裤的休闲打扮，这让他看上去更嫩了一些。早餐店里人倒是不多，我熬了一个通宵下来，其实胃肠功能有些紊乱，吃不下什么东西，就要了几片面包，打算就点牛奶吞下去。

史蒂夫在吃一种夹心蛋糕，一般健身的人不会碰这种食物的，但是他似乎没有什么禁忌，一边吃一边冲我笑。简直犯规，我想，我现在血压高得很，我被他盯得根本意识不到嘴里的面包是什么味道。

“你想找心理咨询？”史蒂夫问。

“免费的行么，社区服务那种。”

史蒂夫笑了：“不如跟我说说吧。”

我摇摇头：“没戏，我这毛病就是穷的，你现在又不付我钱了，我想想就难受。”

“那你成天在家打游戏也没辙啊，还不如跟我聊聊。”

我问：“你怎么知道我成天打游戏？”

史蒂夫就说：“你这种经过电子屏长期辐射后的脸色我太熟悉了，我们查获地下黑网吧的时候，手电筒一照那些青少年望过来的眼神就像你现在这样空洞。”

我哽了一下，颇为幽怨地看了他一眼：“你知道我为了见你一面有多辛苦吗？本来这个点我都已经睡了。”

史蒂夫叹了一口气：“你让我想起了我辖区内那几个失学儿童，一边无所事事一边自我唾弃，太阳升起的时候决定振作起来痛改前非，夜幕降临的时候又去网吧通宵打游戏，然后动各种歪脑筋搞点香烟和酒精，我说，你没抽大麻吧？”

我无力地笑笑：“我没那个闲钱。”

“真穷到这份上了？那你还说要请我吃饭。”

我满脸堆笑：“要不，警察叔叔你收留我呗。”

史蒂夫喝了一口牛奶，不急不慢地说：“找工作我没什么能耐，我想你条件也不差，你先把状态调整好，以后每天早上五点半起床跟我一起晨跑怎么样？”

他说完这句话我突然觉得胃里一阵绞痛，脸上的五官立刻皱在了一起，冷汗一下子就出来了，史蒂夫以为我在做鬼脸，还对我说：“我只是提议，你倒也不要觉得很为难，如果不愿意可以直接拒绝我。”

我丢下了手里的面包，弯下腰捂住了自己的胃，史蒂夫这才察觉到不对劲，赶紧上来扶我，他把手放在我的肚子上问我怎么了，这是迄今为止我跟他最亲密的动作，如果不是因为现在我疼得眼冒金星，我一定会偷亲他的。

史蒂夫叫了出租把我送去医院，一圈急诊看下来，遭了不少罪，医生说胃出血，点滴挂上了，开了一堆药，让我回家戒烟戒酒戒辛辣油炸戒咖啡，我说你杀了我得了，史蒂夫在旁边给我比手势，让我不要这么没礼貌。医生轻蔑地看了我一眼，说：“饿了就吃，不要暴饮暴食，年纪轻轻别整天瞎胡闹。”

我狡辩说没有，医生问我：“你早上吃什么刺激肠胃的东西了？”

我说：“就几片面包和牛奶。”

医生说：“空腹喝咖啡了吧。”

我闭嘴了。

“肠胃不好就不要依赖咖啡，尤其是那种黑咖，都是很刺激胃粘膜的，实在要喝也不要空腹喝。”

史蒂夫看看我，等医生走后他问我：“你在见我之前喝咖啡了？”

我说：“是啊，我困得不行，但我要见你嘛。”

史蒂夫好像觉得有些不好意思，干笑两声，嘀咕了一句；“倒也不必这样。”

那天我挂完了点滴，史蒂夫依旧送我回家，路过我家附近的超市，帮我买了一些牛奶麦片，叮嘱我一日三餐按时吃，我问他：“你不上去坐坐吗？”

他说不了，队里还有事情处理，有需要可以随时找他帮忙。我说我怎么感觉你把我当成了一个大龄失学儿童，还是不会定期走访慰问的那种。

史蒂夫冲我摆摆手说：“你快点上去吧，在家好好休息。”

我不能接受自己跟目标对象约会两次还没有上床，我说：“大家都是男人，你不觉得每次都拒绝我，我会有点尴尬吗。”

他说：“别闹，你病着呢。”

我一赌气也就扭头进了公寓，一个人坐在床上气了两分钟，然后把他给我买的零食翻出来一个接一个地吃，吃了没几个又觉得气短，肚子还没填饱呢就开始泛酸水上来，知道我这个胃是真的不行了，从今往后要乖乖地早睡早起好好做饭了。

之后几天我没有给史蒂夫发一条消息，一开始他还问候我身体，后来看我不回他，还真的就再没找我说过话。有那么一刻我是真的放弃了，但是想想他的脸他的身材还有他一本正经不瘟不火的性子都让我十分不甘心，我心说为什么我就不能拥有一个不可多得的纯1。

我花了整整四天的时间跟自己较劲跟他较劲，第五天的时候史蒂夫仿佛是我肚子里的蛔虫，给了我一个台阶下，他再次问候我的身体，这次加上了一句：我很担心你。

我看着他难得表现出来的情绪，说道：“我的意思你也明白，如果你诚心要拒绝我，你可以直接说，不然才是真的伤我的心。”

过了好一会儿，史蒂夫回道：“巴基，你在我眼里是个近乎完美的人，要是很多年后你还是找不到合适的人，我可以一直照顾你。”

5

如果是我二十岁出头的时候，听了史蒂夫这话我会毫不犹豫地扭脸走掉，长得帅也没用，谁会喜欢这种龟毛的人。

但是现在我经历过社会的毒打，知道对于一个32岁的离异警察来说他在顾虑什么，也知道他这句话的潜台词是他做好准备孤独终老了。

普通人终其一生能做到的也只是尽量不给别人添麻烦，节假日可以陪家人一起过，孩子想要什么能够买得起，而史蒂夫觉得自己连这个也做不到。

我竟然也没有再逼他，我说：“等我病好了你就来看我吧，我在家等你。”

第二天我就把我的游戏账号卖了，换了点活动经费，把时间花在给自己制定食谱和健身计划，自己做的饭不好吃，但是好在我的肠胃没有再罢工。

照常给史蒂夫发消息，一日三餐吃了什么，做了哪些运动，看了什么书，晚上会发一些裸照，他不是每条消息都会回，也很少聊自己的生活，但他总是知道我喜欢听什么样的夸奖。有一天我学会了用舌头给绳子打结，拍了视频发给他，第二天他也发给我一个视频，是他用右手食指和中指给橡皮筋打结。我看了笑得在床上打滚。

过了半个月史蒂夫终于有了休假的时间，他提了一些食材来我家，说要给我煎牛排。我一边看他在厨房忙活一边吃他给我洗好的车厘子，问他：“你厨艺不错？”

他说：“凑合，我自己吃感觉还行。”

“没事儿，我不挑，我自己做的也不怎么样。”

史蒂夫笑着把牛排放到煎锅上，问道：“你身体怎么样？胃还难受吗？我给你煎熟一点？”

我耸耸肩：“没关系啊，按时吃饭就行，倒是你，总是三班倒吃不吃得消啊。”

史蒂夫说：“我五年前生了一场大病，急性胰腺炎，医生说是过度劳累，那时候刚离婚，自己一个人过，忙起来不记得吃饭，下了班去吃夜宵，经常喝酒，说是急性的，其实也是长期生活不规律的原因。”

“你那时候是个大胖子？”

史蒂夫笑着把牛排翻了一面儿：“也不是，但肯定没有现在身材好。”

我问他：“这个病……挺受罪的吧？”

史蒂夫看了我一眼：“很疼，高烧，休克，严重脱水，ICU里住了两天，我出院的时候体重掉了20斤。所以巴基，跟我比起来你还不算什么，年轻的时候总要吃点苦头才能下定决心好好锻炼。”

我吐了吐舌头：“说你呢，怎么又绕回我身上了。”

史蒂夫笑了：“把餐具拿出来，一会儿可以开饭了。”

我开了一瓶红酒，前老板送的，史蒂夫说他自从生了那场病之后就不喝酒了，我说我给你倒上，我不劝你喝。

史蒂夫尝了一口自己做的牛排，冲我眨眨眼：“我觉得还不错。”

我说：“大开眼界，在认识你之前我以为警察都是……”

“反派？”他接道，我们都不约而同地哈哈大笑起来。

“无能，懒政，只知道喝咖啡，电影里都是用来反衬超级英雄和私家侦探的，这不赖我。”我道。

史蒂夫耸耸肩：“现实生活中也不怎么样，很多人就觉得我们是杀手或者敌人，无论他有没有违法，你知道我们做这种工作……我们本意并不是如此。”

“公权力现在都被当成群嘲的对象了，但是遇到事情其实能指望的还是你们。”

“薪水不高，很多时候都是我掏私包解决一些事情，当然，我不是很鼓励这么做。”

我笑了：“不是每个人都像你这么憨的，罗杰斯警官。”

史蒂夫放下餐具，难得喝了一口红酒，脸上的笑容有些自嘲，他说：“会击垮你的从来不是什么悬案，是你身处的环境，被家暴的妇女又回到了原来的家庭，那些不争气的小孩子，你看着他们长大，劝也劝了，罚也罚了，再亲手把他们送进监狱，民众只会同情被害人，而我们总会看到更多，但你要学着面对，做你该做的。”

我明白这种感觉，我说：“绝大多数的犯罪都不会脱离人性本身，这是我上大学的时候老师告诉我们的，真正干我们这行的才明白话里的意思。”

“最低谷的时候，我自己的生活也一塌糊涂，感觉到处都没有出路。”

我看着史蒂夫，这是他第一次跟我聊起有关他自己的事情，他看上去很平静，我知道一个好警察就会这样，娴熟，犀利，还有怜悯，我问他：“你说一直照顾我的话，算数吗？”

他说：“算数。”

“可我不需要别人照顾。”

“我知道，”史蒂夫笑着说，“但是你在乎一个人的时候就会觉得他是需要照顾的。”

我忍不住甜蜜了起来，我说：“你看看你，这是何必，我要是跟别人好了，你甘不甘心？”

史蒂夫摇摇头：“巴基，我热爱我的工作，我花在你身上的时间注定是要比工作少的，如果你能有更适合的，我没有什么不甘心。”

我喝完了自己杯子里的酒，走过去蹲在史蒂夫身边，抬头看他的蓝眼睛，我说：“罗杰斯警官，你该知道我不喜欢听你说这些。”

他的眼里泛起波澜，微微闪着光，他说：“有些话说出口，就是一种冒险。”

“谈恋爱不是租男友，风险总是不能写在合同里的，对吧？”

他轻轻抚摸我的鬓角，嘴角也微微勾起：“你的红酒确实很不错。”

6

人们活到一个岁数，你的事业、家庭和人际圈会达到一个微妙的平衡。朋友的数量不会有明显的增加，从事的行业不再轻易地更改，恋爱对象总是找自己熟悉的那个类型，跟家庭成员之间的相处也已经找到了特有的方式，这个时候大家最珍视的是一种内心的平静，很少有人会愿意打破这种平衡。

我明白史蒂夫一开始拒绝我的原因，独自生活也是一种平静，虽然我看上去总是能消解那些挫折和负面的情绪，但是他已经打定主意不再伤害任何人。

那晚我留下史蒂夫过夜了，我说其实我这段时间并不好受，没有人会在一下子失去了那么多东西的时候真的做到没心没肺，没有哭哭啼啼的是因为学会了降低欲望，钱啊，性生活啊，如果拥有他们需要付出不对等的代价，那就放弃吧，你不也是这样想的吗？得一点就舍一点，谁会真的拥有随心所欲的人生啊。

史蒂夫趴在我的枕头上看我，他的蓝眼睛在微弱的灯光下带了一点绿，他说：“你讲得真好，我有一个朋友跟我说，人在高潮过后容易思考人生，那我想我刚才的表现应该还不错。”

我问他：“你说的这个朋友，到底是不是你自己？”

史蒂夫笑而不语，我说：“也不完全是这样，其实马桶上或者重病时也会。”

我俩躲在被子里哈哈大笑，笑完了我对他说：“你别走了，我也不知道下一个遇到的人会不会更糟，要么你看着别人伤害我，要么你自己来伤害我。”

史蒂夫说：“其实如果不是你，我也不会这么谨慎。”

我说：“我明白，我高中的时候暗恋一个男生，我衣服穿他喜欢的颜色，鞋子买他喜欢的牌子，吃他喜欢吃的东西，选修他擅长的科目，还有各种爱好，到最后毕业了我也没跟他表白，因为总觉得自己还不够好，但是史蒂夫啊，我那时候才十几岁，你都三十好几了你别玩什么归来还是少年的戏码了。”

他说：“也没有三十好几。”

罗杰斯警官其实是个很计较而且执着的人，我当时并不知道，后来谈着谈着才意识到自己上了贼船。这是他的职业素养，反反复复地勘察现场，反反复复地核对口供，反反复复地问我是不是嫌他老，或者反反复复劝我：“每天早上都跟我去晨跑吧。”

我说：“我有办健身卡，我会去练器材。”

这时候他就会露出非常不屑地表情说：“太gay了。”

我确实有个健身卡不假，但我后来很少去，拜托，我是个gay，你以为我去健身房真的是为了健身吗？因为跟史蒂夫在一起之后这方面的需求就没有了，所以每次我告诉史蒂夫我去健身了，其实是到处乱跑，找家饮品店坐下来喝喝啤酒抽抽烟。有一次史蒂夫问我：“你怎么从来不约我一起去健身房？”

我说：“因为我享受独自健身的乐趣。”

人类的亲密关系中总是充满了各种谎言。

出租男友的中介又找过我一次，问我还愿不愿意接单，我反问他：“你需不需要找人合伙？”

他说：“经济不景气，业务越来越少，我也是兼职在做。”

我说：“你思路不对，你这个服务的特点是节约时间和精力，你想想什么人最需要节约时间。”

于是我们找了风投，建了一个网站，主打高端人群交友，不是免费注册，要交会费的那种，广告除了投在linkedin和一些专业期刊上，也会投在instagram各类小网红的首页上。掌握了所有会员的资料，就可以知道哪些是来找猎物的，哪些是来找爸爸的，等会员数和日活上来之后，我们开始筛选真正的金领俱乐部，对俱乐部成员提供1v1定制化服务，这种服务会延伸到线下，酒会、赛马、走秀场，各行各业的精英中都会存在那么几个公关，在金主和萌新之间穿针引线，我们招募了他们，我们看中他们的线下活动能力，而他们看中了我们更广阔的客户群。

史蒂夫不忙的时候，临睡前会跟着我一起研究那些花花绿绿的客户资料，他会问我各种各样的问题，他们的职业、情史、家庭成员、爱好、消费习惯，是来相亲的，还是来寻觅婚外恋的，或者是SM伙伴，我那些引以为豪的客户到他那里一分析就会变成心理有缺陷人，他说：“你要相信我，我干了这么多年的警察，我看人比你准。”

后来我才意识到他是在吃醋，我跟他说：“你把心态放好一点，我又没有点餐，我看看菜谱还不行吗？”

到目前为止我跟他的感情还OK，我们会忙得很长时间都顾不上对方，但是史蒂夫有他自己的解决方法，他会躺在我身边一脸严肃地对我说：“你敢不敢告诉你那些朋友，你现在已经没有性生活了？”

我说：“我跟我的右手还有性生活。”

这个时候他会露出痛心疾首的表情：“你知道伴侣之间三个月没有性生活就会被定义为无性婚姻吗？”

我问他：“我们已经三个月没有操过了？”

史蒂夫摇摇头：“两个月零29天，过了今晚就是整三个月了，巴恩斯先生，你现在还有机会拯救你的婚姻。”

其实我们也没有登记结婚，到现在我们还是很享受人格和财产相互独立的感觉。不过，史蒂夫最近倒是经常问我：“要不要考虑养个孩子？”

——end——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、巴基健身房那段剧情是有原型的，原型就是狼叔和他老婆  
> 2、创业的内容只是个创意，我细想了一下这里面有很多环节想要实现都很困难  
> 3、婚姻应该是两个人在一起分担生活，而不是互相添堵，希望大家新的一年都可以甜甜蜜蜜呀

**Author's Note:**

> 1、叉叔不是意大利人，但叉叔的演员是意大利裔，本文设定为意大利裔，意大利人不是妈宝，他们只是跟中国人一样，和原生家庭关系比较亲密  
> 2、写得不怎么严谨，细节不要推敲，就是大家放松一下乐一乐  
> 3、好想出门逛街喝大酒，我已经赖在家里很多天没洗头了，去小区门口拿个快递都开心得不得了


End file.
